


to a place where no one's seen us before

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, this is really filthy y'all, unprotected sex cos they're exclusive and married and also middle age condoms were kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic in months and this is pure filth. title taken from the neighborhood's lurk.</p>
<p>i blame antonia for complaining. also the entire meme crew on twitter who are all enablers. damnit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	to a place where no one's seen us before

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in months and this is pure filth. title taken from the neighborhood's lurk.
> 
> i blame antonia for complaining. also the entire meme crew on twitter who are all enablers. damnit.

leo thinks takumi looks best like this, with his hair like a waterfall over his smooth back, in contrast to leo's scarred one. it's not like takumi sees his own anyway, considering that he prefers missionary when he's topping, but he's always up for experimentation and always with a scandalized whisper that says he's never really averse to whatever leo wants to try.

one of these days, leo swears he'll show takumi that it feels just as pleasing on his end. when he stops getting addicted of kissing his shoulder blades and brushing his hair away to speak in his ear. takumi grumbles that he doesn't know how to speak in a non-cheesy manner but that hardly matters when his face twists in a frown as he kisses him. leo's fully committed to giving him a...er, hard time, whenever he can.

"you're so fucking cheesy," takumi complains again, when he says this, but leo can almost hear the smile that he presses into the pillows. "are you going to get on with it or not?"

do i have to? leo hears, and sucks in a breath. he doesn't really know what he means, but he pushes, and takumi's breath audibly hitches. his hands clench down on the sheets on the smooth slide forward. leo's getting better at this, with his spells and whatnot that takumi always flushes at before telling him to just not let him know, but he'll never get used to the expanse of takumi's skin revealed for him to kiss. he looks brightest in the dim light of the candles in their room and leo wants to never, ever let him go.

the intensity of his feelings would scare him if takumi didn't always look back over his shoulder just before he kisses him deeply, even as leo physically dragged him back - hands around his waist, almost in seiza, takumi struggling to find a position that didn't involve him flailing his limbs everywhere.

"i adore you," leo says, tugging on his hair harder so takumi is practically sobbing halfway on his lap. "i want to keep you engraved in my memory like this."

"you're a fucking bastard is what you are," takumi chokes out, dragging his own hand over his cock as he rides out his climax. "turn around, i need to see you."

leo obliges immediately, pulling out carefully and flailing a little for the washcloth and basin on the bedside table. their room is sparsely furnished, but he had insisted on the bed and the table even in the middle of a traveling camp because those were really the only things that got used in here, what with them spending most of the time outside it.

when he finishes laying him down and cleaning him up, takumi blinks his eyes open and smirks at the startled expression on leo's face. he looks beautifully fucked out and he knows it. leo curses, looking away, because he really needs to check his lust. "do you like pulling my hair?"

"i...do you dislike it?"

"not particularly." takumi hums. "i'd have probably cut it short otherwise - it's a given that it would happen in this case." takumi's a shit liar, of course, because the smirk says all he wants to say. "next time, i'd like to try something."

"what." takumi. wants to try something. the world must be tilting to the side. "something?"

"you'll see what it is."

***

leo does.

or well, he doesn't, not at first. when he enters the room it's completely dark and before he can whip out his tome and conjure a flame something soft and velvety covers his eyes. his first instinct is to panic and dig his elbow into his assailant.

"this is domestic abuse!" takumi says, dramatically, and leo winces because that was a pretty good hit. "i should take this to the monarch. or not, since he's here with me."

"what on earth are you doing," he chooses to say instead of apologizing. "i thought you were a kidnapper."

"in the middle of a desert camp? right before we're scheduled to head back tomorrow?" takumi tuts, and leo feels foolish, but that's nothing new when takumi is involved. their entire courtship had been the both of them making fools of themselves, he can sit through much more agony than a blindfold.

a blindfold. a candle lights in leo's head. "is this what you wanted to try?"

"just trust me, all right?" takumi sounds flustered when he replies, and leo controls his grin. "all right."

he leads him to the bed, leo's knees hitting the sides as he falls back. takumi proceeds to divest him of his armor and curse occasionally at it, which never fails to make leo grin. he doesn't do it often, in order to spare his ears the never-ending lecture about appropriate armor, but takumi sounds frustrated and that's always when they have the best kind of sex. corrin says it's because leo stokes his innate desire for competition.

leo likes to think it's just his innate desire, period.

"if it was someone else with you'd they'd have gone to find niles at this point, at least he's more accessible," takumi says when he finally strips him down to his underwear.

"corrin wouldn't like that," leo says, possessively squeezing at whatever skin he can touch. he can tell that the candles are lighted on the table because the room doesn't seem entirely dark and the velvet is thin around his eyes, but he can barely see a silhouette of takumi and it drives him near madness. "takumi, please, let me take this off."

"no," takumi says cheekily, in the exact tone leo uses to ward him off sometimes when they duel, and leo rolls his eyes even though he knows takumi can't see him. "real smart. are you going to do all the work now?" he's on his back now, pressing up against the cushions lined up along the headboard. takumi maneuvers him so he's in slightly more of a sitting position.

"that's the plan, so just stay quiet for once," he stresses, and leo shuts up. tries to not think about the clinking of the glass bottle or the cool hands against his thighs when takumi slides his underwear down. "this is - unusual."

"not in a bad way though, right?" takumi asks. and no, it's not. not when takumi is straddling him like this. leo's bottomed before, of course, but takumi prefers that, so he doesn't really know what he's doing. he can feel lube smears on takumi's thighs as he moves against his hip.

"no, but what are you - what are you doing?" he sounds nervous, and berates himself for it. takumi doesn't do things that'll make him nervous on a daily basis besides work himself to death. it's fine.

this is the moment takumi starts to stroke him, and leo blanks out for a moment. neither of them is the loud type, so the only difference is him sucking in a breath. "takumi -"

"it's fine, you'll be fine," he says, almost absently, and leo can't even tell him that the blindfold is coming loose because now he's sucking gently at him, which takumi barely ever does. leo likes it much more, getting him off with just his mouth, so he has no idea what he's doing. "takumi, i'm going to come."

"no, not until i'm done with you." and there's the haughty husband he knows. (and loves. adores. until the end of time.) takumi take a hold of him, and sucks in a deep breath. "i hope you're ready."

"what-" and oh naga. he's so hot. leo can barely think with how his mind reels when takumi sinks down on him. he's actively fighting against the blindfold now, feeling it scrape against the headboard. he's going to have bruises on his head later but that barely compares to the bruises he's leaving on takumi's hips, helping him lift off and press down on him until he's buried to the hilt. "takumi, oh- are you-"

"yes, fool, i am," he snaps back, and this time slams down harder. leo throws his head back, and takumi pulls him in this time for a kiss. leo's hands move from his hips to his waist and then his ass again, and he almost sobs when takumi presses his lips to his own, almost chastely instead of the intense ones they usually share.

"let me see you, love, please," he begs, and he can feel takumi's smile around his mouth. he can take off the blindfold if he wants to, but it's already slipping, taking the last vestiges of his control with him. "please - takumi, i'm,"

takumi sighs against his chest, going harder, and leo's words catch in his throat. he's almost like a dancer, like this, and the blindfold finally slips off his eyes entirely. he doesn't open his eyes at first, respecting takumi's wishes, as ridiculous as they are, and takumi sighs again - this time in annoyance. "you might as well look now."

he translates that to "why aren't you looking at me," and promptly opens them, blinking a little at the sudden light flooding his vision. and naga, takumi is a work of art. his hair is loose and beautiful and his hips move exactly like a dancer's on the field (has he been taking lessons?), his cock is leaking and it's so hot and tight that he can barely think. leo raises his knees off the bed, balancing on his feet on the mattress, and takumi throws his hair back and moans at the new angle. "leo, leo-sama -"

"leo-sama?" he enquires, pulling him close, hand on his cock. neither of them are going to last at this rate. "since when did _that_ happen?"

"shut up," takumi mutters in response, and screams a little when leo strokes him harder in retaliation. "that _hurt!_ "

"i'm sorry," he says, but it gets lost in the heat of takumi's mouth as they mimic what their bodies are doing, lost in a waltz that only two of them know and ever will, and leo's heart is the one that feels fit to burst when takumi's kisses grow softer and sweeter as he rides out his orgasm. he doesn't even complain when leo clutches him closer, only whining a little when he comes dry the second time, leo finally hitting his own climax.

they lie close together for a while, even though takumi dislikes post-intercourse cuddling because "we're in the middle of the desert, leo, even if there's an oasis nearby." leo doesn't mind when takumi makes him get up to clean themselves. not even when takumi complains later that they made a mess of the bedsheets again, and what will everyone think.

"we're a couple on a honeymoon," he points out, and takumi tells him to stop being the sensible one in this relationship and come back to bed to cuddle. it's too hot for beef stew, but he also knows that takumi will ask him to make him some later, so honestly someone has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't need your firstborn, sarah, just leave me kudos.


End file.
